


What makes her happy

by Randomana83



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Lesbian Character, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomana83/pseuds/Randomana83
Summary: Lena will do anything to keep Kara happy, even if she has a boyfriend. Lena will always be there for Kara and Kara might even notice.





	What makes her happy

“Stay away from Lena. She's just as bad her her family. They all are.”  
“I know. All Luthors are bad news.”  
That is what Lena overheard when she was walking out of her charity event. No matter how hard she tries to help the world, the world doesn't want to accept her help. Does she blame Lex? Of course not. Lex needs help and Lena will always love her big brother. No matter how much people don't trust her, she will always have their back. It's okay if she has no friends. She already got use to being alone. Until she came into her life.  
Her name is Kara Danvers and she is Lena's only friend. Kara is one of the most beautiful soul Lena has ever met. She met her when Lena was being interviewed by Clark Kent. She didn't dislike Clark as much as she thought she would. But Kara, Kara had brighten her day. Lena could see in her eyes that Kara has faith in Lena.  
“So you're a reporter?” Lena ask.  
“N-No I'm not.” Kara answer.  
“Could have fool me.” Lena said. Kara gave her a smile. And God, that was the most beautiful smile she ever received. She hopes that they see each other soon.  
Her wish was granted when the president of the United States came to National City. Kara came by to interview her in order to get her opinion of the alien registration act. At first, Lena was disappoint that Kara interview her because she is the sister of a xenophobic Luthor. However, she was surprise that Kara admit it was true. Kara explain that is what her boss want and she's just doing her job.  
“People should have the right to know if their neighbors are an alien.” Lena said.  
“Isn't that take away their privacy?” Kara question. Kara tested Lena's device and prove that she's human. That day, they officially became friends.  
Lena always knew that she like woman. Every since she was a teenager. Women are much stronger and powerful than men are. This made her mother, Lillian hate her even more for this. She dated a few girls during high schools. But then the unexpected happen, she fell for a guy. Lena always thought that she could have never like a guy romantically. Jack Sphere was his name. Maybe she was attracted to the way he wants to save the world, like she does. Yeah that was probably it. Or maybe just 2% of Lena's gay ass is attractive to men.  
Kara Danvers is not only beautiful, but has a great heart. She came over one night looking worried. She ask Lena if she knew Veronica Sinclair. Unfortunately, she does know her. They went to the same boarding school together. They were also next door to each other. Lena found it sick that Sinclair, now going by the name of Roulette is kidnapping aliens to fight to the death.  
“I have a friend who's in trouble.” Kara explain.  
“A friend?” Lena ask.  
“Yes. Really.” Kara plead.  
Kara was worry for her friend that may have been kidnapped by Roulette. Roulette always invite Lena to see the death matches, but she never attends. She gave Kara the invitation and hope Kara and her friend make it out okay. Kara must do anything for her friends. Will she do the same for Lena?  
Lena had planned for a charity Gala and was nervous of inviting Kara. She went to CatCo building and found Kara with some dude. She ask Kara and she said she'll go. Lena couldn't be happier, till the same dude butt in and ask if he could go. Lena sees the way that guy was staring at Kara. She didn't like it one bit. Kara could do so much better. Nevertheless, she invited him.  
“You're literally my only friend in this city.” Lena told Kara. Later that night, Kara arrive. She look glorious in that white and gray dress. Lena almost ask her to dance, when she saw her dance with that Mike guy. Kara look so happy dancing with him. Of course Kara is straight. Why would she ever fell for her, a woman?   
Lena felt bitter, she will never had the girl of her dreams. Lillian came over and ask Lena to be part of Cadmus. Lillian's plan is to release a virus to the city in order to kill every single alien. Honest to God, she really was going to do it. She's a Luthor, she was destine to me bad. Then Supergirl came to her and told her that she's different than her mother. Supergirl is alright and stuff. But that's only because she has powers to save people. Kara brings out the truth and proves that ordinary people can help the world. When it was time to release the medusa virus, it was something else that happen instead.  
“You switch out the virus.” Lillian accuse.  
“I did. And I also called the police.” Lena admitted. She watched as her mother and metallo were cuffed away. She may not be Kara's lover, but she'll be Kara's hero. And will always be on her side.  
That time Kara prove to be Lena's hero, is when she was arrested for mother's escape. It all started when the media called Lena a bitch. Phone calls were ringing non-stop, asking for an interview. That stress went away when Kara visit her. Kara assure her that she only came as a friend, not as a reporter. They share donuts together. It was nice, it was like a mini date for Lena. Of course, good things did not last for Lena because she was arrested for helping her mother escape. No one believe her innocence. She went to jail. Later she got broken out of jail by her mother, who later admitted that she frame Lena for her escape. Lillian needed Lena's hand print to open Lex's vault. Lena felt less loved than she could have ever felt. She was saved by Supergirl, who told her that Kara Danvers believes in her and that she sent for her. Lena couldn't believe it. Kara really do anything for her. After she got rescue, she read Kara's article about Lena's innocence. Lena thank her, by filling Kara's office with flowers. It was also a secret message that she's in love with Kara.  
“Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you're my hero.” Lena declare. Kara just smile and they both hug. That was the happiest day of Lena's life.  
When Jack Sphere came to National City, Lena felt happy seeing her old flame. She couldn't believe her eyes that Jack had finish the nanotechnology they been working on. That 2% of straightness was back. They got back together. When they have dinner, Kara and her boyfriend, Mike came through. Seeing her with Mike made Lena feel heartbroken. Though deep down, she was happy that Kara interrupted her dinner date. For a moment, Lena imagine that she was on a date with Kara. When Jack died, Lena felt that the world was out to get her. She grief for him for days. Now, she could never felt attraction for any man. Jack would be missed.  
Mon-El of daxam, that was the name of Kara's boyfriend. He is the alien Prince who is taking over each. Weeks before the invasion, Lena befriended Rehea. They both invented a teleportation device. Rhea used her in order to bring her army. Lena was kidnapped and brought onto the ship. Rhea threaten them both if they don't get married and produce an heir, she'll blow up a children's hospital. Lena didn't want to betray Kara. She sworn that, she'll always keep Kara happy. But, she has to do it for the children. Luckily, Lena and Mon-El got rescue by Supergirl and her mother? But of course, Lillian left Kara and Mon-El behind. Lena only want Mon-El the be left behind. She later heard that they both got out of the ship. The next day, Lena was in charge of building a bomb of lead against the Daxamites. She sees the bomb gets activated by Supergirl. That means Mon-El will have to leave Kara. Kara will be heartbroken. Lena didn't mean to put her through that.  
Kara came over Lena's office with red eyes and tears streaming down her face. Lena gasp when she saw her face like that. She didn't hesitate to give Kara a donut and a hug, when they sat on the couch.  
“I was looking through our pictures with Mike and I, when I saw underwear from other girls from his drawers.” Kara cried. “He slept with other girls while we we're dating.”  
“How could he do this? After I gave him my mother's necklace for his safe travels.” Kara continue crying.  
“Shh. It's alright. The lead will be in the Earth atmosphere for at least 100 years. He is never coming back.” Lena assure hugging her.  
“I'm through with boys. I never fall in love again. That's it for me.” Kara sniffles.  
“That's not true. You'll find another man.” Lena said in an attempt to make her feel better.  
“I said I'm done with boys.” Kara corrected.  
“I'm confused.” Lena said. Kara smile.  
“I'm bi. What I meant to say is I'm moving on to girls.” Kara explain giving her a smirk. Lena couldn't help but smile. They cuddle for the entire day, till they feel asleep. ‘Kara Danvers, I promise that I'll do everything in my power to keep you happy.’ Lena thought. 'Because, what are friends for?’

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.


End file.
